Recapturing The Past
by Mione5
Summary: It all ended that day...at least for Hermione. But just who is piano prodigy Jason McKnight, where did he come from...and why does he look so much like her dead best friend?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

Disclaimer – Anything you don't recognise from canon is mine.

**Recapturing the Past**

**Chapter 1 – A Prodigy**

Jason picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, grabbing the half eaten piece of toast off the plate on the table and sticking it in his mouth as he ran for the door. He was late and he knew Nigel would be pissed. If they missed the plane to London, the tall man would be doubly pissed.

'It's about time.' Nigel scowled as Jason threw himself into the limousine that was waiting by the kerb at the bottom of the building.

'Sorry.' Jason rolled his eyes. 'I couldn't find the sheets to the Rachmaninov and I wanted to play it over there.'

This time it was Nigel's turn to roll his eyes. 'Jase, you can play that piece, well almost any piece really, with your eyes closed, what do you need the music for?'

Jason shrugged. 'It makes me look like less of a freak.' He said simply.

Nigel laughed. 'You are a freak. No one can play like you do.'

'Ah, but can they pretend to read the music like me?' Jason drawled. Nigel laughed and shook his head. The young man was the oddest person he had ever met.

He had found him, if that was the right term, in Macys just over a year and a half ago. He was sitting at the grand piano in one of the halls and playing up a storm. Hundreds of people stood around him entranced but the young man didn't even seem to know they were there. Nigel had waited until he had finished before going to speak with him. Ten minutes later he had found out three things about him.

His name was Jason, or at least he said it was. He had no idea of his past, which going by his accent was obviously British, or how he even came to be in New York, and he couldn't ever remember playing the piano before.

Nigel had offered to buy him lunch. The boy was an enigma and Nigel was never one to step away from a challenge.

It was the beginning of a most unusual friendship that turned into a working association before evolving into what could only be termed as an almost familial relationship.

Jason was one of the premier pianists of the modern day. A child prodigy they called him, even if the young man couldn't actually remember his childhood. His heartfelt and emotional renditions of some of the most beautiful classical pieces ever written had the thousands of people who came to watch him play in tears and people usually admitted to going to see him play many, many times.

Nigel travelled with him everywhere; having done so since Jason insisted he be his manager. Today they were flying to London where Jason was to give a Royal Gala performance before the Queen. Jason acted as if it was just another day but Nigel knew he was secretly thrilled.

'We're here.' Jason said, startling him out of his reverie. Nigel grinned at the young man who was beginning to look quite excited. After playing all over the United States this was his first trip overseas, that he could remember anyway.

Their driver placed their bags on a trolley and they wheeled it into the VIP entrance where a tall, shapely brunette walked over to them.

'Mr McKnight, Mr Carney, it's good to see you both again.'

'Hey Stella.' Jason flashed a grin at the lady. Stella greeted them everytime they flew somewhere, which was generally every week. United Airlines sponsored all of Jason's trips and Jason let them use his name and face in their advertising.

'London today, Mr McKnight?'

Jason nodded. 'Going to take tea with the Queen.' He said proudly.

'You're going to play for her, you little twit, not drink tea.' Nigel scolded softly.

Jason snorted. 'I know, but it sounds so much better that way.'

Nigel cuffed him over the head. 'Do you know the number of people who take tea with her in comparison to the number who perform in a Royal Gala?' he asked idly.

Jason shook his head.

'Well then, trust me, the second is a much more exclusive club.'

Stella giggled as Jason seemed to get an intense look on his face before smiling brightly. 'Cool.' He said simply and the two adults laughed.

Stella helped them through all the necessities before bundling them into a car and racing them across the runways to the international terminal before pulling up in front of a large 747-400 aircraft.

'Here you are, Mr McKnight.' Stella said cheerfully.

'Thanks Stella.' Jason said as they all climbed out of the car. The tall woman took them up a flight of stairs and through two security doors before Jason found himself standing at the forward door of the aircraft.

'Hey Sue, these are you VIP's. Mr McKnight and Mr Carney.'

'Thanks Stella. Welcome gentlemen, you're just in time, we are about to pull back, so if you would just follow me to your seats.' Sue, another tall woman, this time with red hair, gestured for them to follow her.

'Bye Stella.' Jason called out as she disappeared back out the door of the plane. Jason and Nigel followed Sue into the first class section and took their offered seats as the plane pushed back from the terminal and began its journey out to the end of the runway.

Within moments they had lifted off and Jason was staring out the window as New York became smaller and smaller. Sue walked up to them as soon as the seatbelt light went out.

'Can I get you anything to drink, gentlemen?' she asked politely.

'Scotch on the rocks.' Nigel said instantly.

'And you Mr McKnight?'

'I'll have the same.' Jason grinned cheekily.

'Oh no you won't.' Nigel scolded. 'You can drink when you're twenty –one.'

'But for all we know I could be twenty one.' Jason insisted.

Nigel looked at him for a moment before snorting softly. 'I doubt it. Order something else.'

Jason rolled his eyes. 'Oh all right. May I have a soda please?'

Sue smiled at their antics, not understanding the conversation in the slightest but nodding as she poured their drinks from the trolley.

The trip was excruciatingly long for Nigel until he pulled out Jason's discman and put in a Wagner CD before placing the headphones over the boy's ears. Jason went instantly silent as he heard the music flow through him.

It was peaceful after that.

* * *

><p>Hermione climbed listlessly out of bed and crossed to the bathroom, beginning the monotonous routine her life had become since the final battle almost two years ago when she had lost all of those closest to her.<p>

Voldemort had been waiting for Harry as they had stepped off the train in Hogsmeade for the start of his sixth year and the resulting battle had been fierce and bloody. Ron had gone first, throwing himself in front of a killing curse that had been shot at Harry. Neville, Ginny, Terry Boot, Dean, Katie Bell, Luna, Padma and Parvarti, Colin, and many others had lost their lives before the staff were alerted and had come running down from the castle.

In the end it had been down to Harry, as everyone had always known it would be, and in the most chilling and horrifying moment of Hermione's life Harry had done the impossible, he had destroyed the Dark Lord. However, the price, in Heroine's opinion had been too high.

Harry had also died.

There had been a huge explosion and a bright flash of light, two blood curdling screams one of which Hermione knew had been Harry's and all that was left was an enormous pool of blood that could not possibly have only come from one person. Even two people shouldn't have had that much blood between them.

There was much speculation at what happened to the bodies of both Harry and the Dark Lord but in the end that was all it was, as neither were ever found.

Hermione had drifted through her sixth year and most of her seventh year and was just waiting the last couple of weeks to graduate so she could leave Hogwarts and the painful memories behind.

She finished showering and pulled on her uniform before going down to the common room to wait for Lavender and Seamus as she did every morning. They were all that was left of not only their year, but the one below as well, and they stuck together. Seamus had damaged the nerves in his leg trying to protect some third years from a group of Death Eaters and now walked with a limp and Lavender had lost an eye when she got hit with flying wood as part of the train exploded.

Hermione, for some reason, had had barely a scratch on her in spite of being in the thick of it, and she felt guilty for it every day.

'Hey, Hermione.' Lavender said quietly some fifteen minutes later.

'Morning.' Hermione replied and it was one of the few words she would utter throughout the day.

Moments later they heard the tell tale clump of Seamus' cane as he navigated the stairs from the now empty seventh year dorm. Dumbledore had offered the Gryffindor a smaller room, or to stay with the fifth years but Seamus had refused. He liked the memories of his friends and had insisted that all five beds also remain. Hermione couldn't even bring herself to set foot in the room.

They walked silently down through the castle. Where once there had been laughter and high jinks as students ran through the halls, now they walked slowly, heads bowed as the loss and sadness permeated not only the air around them but the very stones of Hogwarts herself.

Hermione did as she usually did when she walked in, she glanced up at the Head Table to see Dumbledore still in his seat in the middle. Apparently he was retiring at the end of the year. He certainly looked older than Hermione ever thought possible.

McGonagall was a brisk as ever but if you looked closely you could see the slight trembling in her hands. Snape, a long jagged scar running down the side of his face, courtesy of Lucius Malfoy, sat as still as ever. He came to every meal but Hermione couldn't remember him actually eating anything since that day.

The other teachers were there, Sprout, Flitwick, Pomfrey, Sinistra, Vector, all of them. The battle had almost finished by the time that had got there, the sight of Harry and Voldemort duelling having practically stopped everything else. No, there were no losses for the staff of Hogwarts, and Hermione knew that all of them had wished it had been the other way around.

In spite of seeing it every day for almost two years the look around the tables every morning was the one thing that sent Hermione's heart dropping to her knees. They were so empty. More than a hundred students had died that day, over a third of the school, and when the remaining students all came down to breakfast it was never more apparent as it was then at what had really been lost.

Hermione felt Seamus take her elbow and guide her over to the Gryffindor table. She felt many eyes on her, she always did. She had been best friends with the Boy-Who-Lived and she had lost nearly everyone that day. The almost catatonic state she had fallen into afterward had worried many people, teacher and student alike.

Hermione allowed Lavender to place a piece of toast on her place and a glass of pumpkin juice before her, knowing she wouldn't be able to leave the hall until she had finished both. Just then dozens of owls flew in and Hermione saw Hedwig winging her way towards her. The snowy owl had sort of adopted Hermione after Harry's death and was constantly delivering letters from Hermione's parents.

She gave the owl a small bit of bacon as she untied the letter from her leg. Hedwig hooted softly to her before taking back off to the owlrey.

Hermione sighed, opening the letter and unfolding it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you dear? I do hope you're looking after yourself. Daddy and I can't wait for you to come home. You're not safe there.'_

Hermione snorted; it was safer now than it had ever been…thanks to Harry.

_Your Father found this clipping in the Times and I thought the resemblance was remarkable. I was hesitant about sending it to you. I didn't want to make you sad but your father insisted._

_Look after yourself, darling._

_Counting the days until you return._

_Love,_

_Mummy. _

She took as sip of pumpkin juice as she opened the clipping from the newspaper before spitting it out across the table.

'Hermione!' Lavender cried, grabbing her napkin and dabbing at the front of her robes.

'Bloody hell.' Hermione swore loudly as she saw the picture in the paper staring back up at her.

Everyone turned to stare at the normally quiet witch. Hermione just sat there, her eyes riveted to the picture as her brain flew in circles. 'It can't be. It just can't be.' She whispered over and over.

'Hermione?' Seamus said hesitantly. 'Hermione?' he said again when she didn't answer.

It was at that point that the headmaster had walked up beside her. 'Miss Granger, is there a problem?' he asked gently.

Hermione finally tore her eyes from the picture to stare up at him before handing over the clipping. Dumbeldore glanced at it for a moment.

'Sweet Merlin.' He gasped, clutching his chest and dropping onto the bench beside her.

'Do you think it's him, Professor? Could it really be him?' she asked tentatively.

Dumbledore had tears in his eyes as he looked up at her.

'It can't be him, Hermione. The blood. No one could have survived that.'

'But Harry survived the killing curse and no one is supposed to be able to do that.' she whispered desperately.

'Hermione.' Dumbledore tried again.

'Please Professor. It looks just like him.' Hermione pleaded, tears falling down her face. 'Can't you just check? Please.' Hermione was sobbing now and didn't notice as both McGonagall, who had joined them, and Dumbledore gently helped her to her feet and half carried her from the hall.

* * *

><p>'Can it be true, Albus?' Minerva asked tentatively. 'I mean the resemblance is uncanny.'<p>

'So was the one between Harry and his father.'

'But they were related, and the scar. How many people do you know have a scar like that on their heads?' The elderly witch insisted.

Albus sighed, burying his head in his hands. 'I honestly don't know what to think, Minerva. I wish more than anything that it was him, that Harry would return to us, but I can't help but think this is just a cruel joke. That Voldemort is looking up from hell and laughing at us.'

'You'll have to check it out. Miss Granger won't rest otherwise.'

'I know.' Albus said softly, glancing down at the clipping in his hand once again as the transfigurations professor's head disappeared from the fire.

_**Child Prodigy to play for HRM Queen Elizabeth**_, the headline said boldly.

_English born prodigy Jason McKnight will play with the London Symphony for Her Majesty the Queen tomorrow night in a Gala Performance at the Royal Albert Hall. The seventeen year old who is currently living in New York will play some of his favourite pieces in a tribute to celebrate the Queen's birthday which is in less than three weeks._

_In an interview with American talk show host, Oprah Winfrey, the softly spoken young man talked about the honour he felt at being asked to perform at such an event._

'_I was quite excited when Nigel showed me the invitation. I only hope she enjoys my performance as much as I know I will enjoy playing for her'_

_The concert has been sold out for more than a month but will be shown on the BBC live from 8:30pm._

Albus read over the piece one more time before his eyes returned to the picture. It was black and white naturally so the colour of the eyes and hair was in question but the warm smile, horn rimmed glasses and lightning bolt scar could not be missed.

'God, Harry. Is it really you?' he whispered softly.

* * *

><p>Jason was wired. He paced up and down at the side of the stage as he waited to be called. He could hear the soft rumble of hundreds of voices as the hall filled up with the invited guests and paying spectators. The members of the symphony were tuning their instruments on the stage behind the curtains.<p>

The noise level rose and Jason guessed that the Queen had probably just arrived. As he turned for another long pace along the floor he found Nigel standing right in front of him, the older man grasping his shoulders.

'Jason, just relax. You can play these pieces in your sleep. It is just another performance.'

'I know.' Jason said weakly.

Nigel looked contemplatively at him for several moments. 'I'm very proud of you, Jase.' He said quietly.

Jason's face broke into a grin. 'Thanks.' He whispered.

Just then they called him over and Jason saw the curtain rising. They called the conductor first who walked out to loud applause before finally announcing him.

'Your Majesty, lords, ladies and gentlemen, Mr Jason McKnight.'

Jason walked out to thunderous applause, keeping his head down as he navigated the stage under the glare of the spotlights. He sat down at the grand piano, placing his sheet music and glanced up at Pavloski, the conductor, before nodding.

He began with a Beethoven, as he always did. The music flowing through him as soon the rest of the musicians joined him. The built on each bar, Jason's fingers flying across the keys, his eyes closed, his entire body swaying as he played.

The Wagner was next, followed by a Dvorak, a Brahms and a Mozart. Each one built from the one before as the audience sat in stunned silence. Jason was playing without stopping, never even touching the sheet music that sat before him; never even opening his eyes.

Finally he began the Rachmaninov, starting softly and building to the crescendo. For those watching it was like floating on clouds. The warmth running through them as the music flowed all around was entrancing and as he finished it was several moments before anyone could regain enough wits to get on their feet and begin what would be a standing ovation that would continue for almost fifteen minutes.

Jason sat motionless, his hands resting lightly in his lap as he calmed his heart and slowed his breathing. He reached up and took a sip of water from a glass sitting on a small table beside him before standing and moving to the centre of the stage. He faced the royal box and bowed low before straightening up and standing tall.

The Queen nodded politely, smiling genuinely at him. Jason turned again and bowed to the hall itself as the thunderous applause grew. He straightened again and looked out over the crowd, smiling brightly as he reached up and pushed his glasses back up his nose and ran his hand through his hair.

And in households all over Great Britain, muggle born, or living, witches and wizards that had been watching the broadcast froze in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – Isn't mine.

_A few people asked if I had heard about some guy washing up in the US or England that had amnesia but could play the piano really well. Surprisingly I hadn't. I'm from Australia and half the time they only report man eating koalas or kangaroo's running amok. (Only kidding) We usually only hear overseas news when it's big, Like the London bombings and stuff like that. So unfortunately I didn't get this little plot bunny from there it's just my own twisted mind. In any case, enjoy._

**Chapter 2 – Finding Harry**

'If it's not him then it's a bloody clone of him.' Moody finally spoke up to the numerous Order members strewn around Arabella Figg's living room.

Dumbledore had decided that they should try to see the broadcast, see if it could possibly be Harry and as Arabella was the only witch they could think of with a television that they could trust, it was to her house they went.

'Even the mannerisms, Albus. The glasses, the hand through his hair. You can't possibly believe that that isn't Harry. The coincidence is just too great. ' Minerva insisted.

Dumbledore turned to Tonks whose vibrant pink hair was clashing horribly with Arabella's green sofa. 'What did you find out of this Jason McKnight?' he asked thickly.

'He's approximately seventeen although his exact age has not been reported. His past is a closely guarded secret. I haven't been able to find out anything except that he speaks with an English accent even though he carries an American passport. Every lead I followed just finished in a dead end. No school admits to teaching him. No one even remembers ever seeing him before eighteen months ago and the level at which he plays is a fairly tight knit community; his talent would have been spotted at a young age and he would have been closely followed by any number of teachers. It was like he just suddenly appeared out of nowhere.' Tonks finished sadly.

'If it is Harry,' Dumbledore began. 'and I'm not saying it is, how on earth did he end up in the United States?'

'I think the more prudent question would be if that is, in fact, Potter.' Snape said quietly. 'is the Dark Lord also still alive?'

This comment silenced all in the room.

* * *

><p>Jason came off the stage to a hug from his manager. 'Jase, that was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.' Nigel said softly.<p>

'Mr McKnight,' the first violinist came over as Nigel released him. 'it was an honour to have played with you. Thank you for agreeing to play with the symphony, I know you usually play solo.' She gushed.

Jason blushed brightly. 'The honour was mine. The London Symphony has always been a favourite for as long as I can remember.'

'Which isn't all that long actually.' Nigel muttered and Jason moved slightly stepping surreptitiously on the man's foot as he continued talking to the violinist.

'Will you be playing anywhere else while you are in the UK?'

Jason shook his head. 'No, just a couple of days sightseeing and then back home. I have a concert in Boston on Wednesday.'

'Oh,' she looked disappointed. 'I'm sorry to hear that but thank you again.'

Jason smiled brightly and nodded as she turned away. Nigel snorted and guided him back towards his dressing room. 'The London Symphony has always been a favourite for as long as I can remember.' He mimicked in Jason's slightly higher pitched voice.

Jason elbowed him sharply in the ribs. 'Hey, it's true, isn't it? I have loved the symphony for that long. I can't help it if I can't remember anything from before that.'

Nigel sighed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 'I still think we should have tried to find out your past somehow.' He said quietly as he closed the door behind them.

Jason shook his head. 'I know it's important to you, Nigel, but I can't.' he said imploringly. 'I don't know why but I just get this feeling that whatever happened to me, whatever my past was, is something that should be left there.' He finished softly.

'I know, Jase. I know.' Nigel agreed.

A knock sounded at the door and Nigel quickly moved to swing it open, his eyes widening in shock as he found the Queen of England and Prince Phillip standing on the other side.

'You Majesty.' He said, bowing quickly.

'Mr Carney, I presume?' The elderly woman asked holding out her hand.

Nigel nodded, bowing again. 'Yes, Ma'am.'

'Is young Mr McKnight here?'

Nigel moved to the side and gestured for them to come in. The Queen and Prince Phillip crossed the room to stand before a nervously fidgeting Jason.

'Ma'am.' He said softly, bowing his head.

'That, Mr McKnight, was some of the most beautiful playing I have ever heard. Your talent is a gift that I'm glad you have chosen to share.'

'Thank you, Ma'am.' Jason said, blushing brightly. 'It was an honour to play for you.'

'This was certainly one of best Galas we had in many a year.' Prince Phillip offered. 'I do hope you will return to the United Kingdom soon.'

Jason smiled and nodded. 'I will.' He promised.

The two royals shook Jason's hand before nodding politely to Nigel and moving quietly from the room.

Nigel looked over at Jason who was beaming although blushing brightly.

'That was so cool.' He whispered.

Nigel snorted and shook his head. The young man could be such a child at times. 'Hungry?'

'Starving.' Jason laughed.

Nigel joined him. 'Well grab your stuff and let's go.'

It was another hour and a half before they managed to leave as when Jason walked back onstage behind the curtains to collect his sheet music he was accosted by half the orchestra as they all complimented and praised him. By the time he managed to get away he was the colour of a tomato and Nigel could barely stop sniggering.

'Sod off.' Jason growled before he stopped and his eyes widened. He couldn't ever remember using that phrase before. Whenever Nigel had pissed him off before he usually just told him to shut up.

Nigel didn't look worried. 'Yep, you're definitely British.' He snorted.

Jason just rolled his eyes and allowed himself to be guided out the stage door of the Royal Albert.

There were some sixty odd autograph hunters outside and Jason painstakingly worked his way through them, laughing and joking with Nigel all the while. As they had their CD's signed they began to move away until only a handful were left.

These people were rather oddly dressed in Jason's opinion, looking as if they had come out in the nightclothes with their dressing gowns over the top. One man looked to be almost a hundred with a long snowy white beard, another was tall and sinister looking and Jason shifted nervously away. The two women, one almost as old as the first man and another with pink hair just stared at him. None holding so much as a piece of paper let alone a pen and Jason got the impression they weren't there for his autograph

Jason began to feel very uncomfortable at their piercing stares and moved further towards Nigel. 'Can we go?' he whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

Nigel glanced over towards the stage door and nodded to the four security guards that were standing there. Within moments three had moved to stand between Jason and the oddly suspicious group as the fourth bundled the teenager into the waiting limousine. Nigel climbed in quickly after him as Jason looked out of window to see the younger man pull some sort of stick from his pocket and raise it. The old man then placed his hand on the other's arm, pushing it down before they all walked away.

* * *

><p>'Well?' Remus Lupin asked when the four had apparated back to Arabella's house and walked back into the sitting room.<p>

Dumbledore took the offered tea as he sat down with a sigh. 'It certainly looks like him.'

'Well, did you get to speak with him?' Molly Weasley asked. 'What did he say?'

'He said nothing.' Albus said sadly. 'He had no idea who were were.'

'He didn't even recognise me.' Tonk offered. 'Just how many can he have known with pink hair?'

'He lives in New York so probably lots.' Snape drawled.

Tonks glared at the potions master.

'He didn't react when Severus drew his wand. There was not even a flash of recognition in his eyes.' Minerva spoke up before Snape and Tonks started sniping, an argument which the Metamorphmagus invariably lost with a certainty that was slightly alarming.

There was silence for several moments when Remus finally spoke. 'Did he look happy?' he asked hesitantly.

'Very.' Minerva confirmed with a fondness in her voice that she reserved for very few.

'We have to speak to him somehow. We need to find out what he remembers.' Snape growled, knowing instantly where Remus was going with this.

Bill Weasley was standing quietly in the corner as he had been all night, but he could no longer keep quiet. 'Have any of you thought that maybe it's better this way?'

'What the hell are you talking about Weasley?' Snape bellowed.

Bill raised an eyebrow at the man. 'If Harry can't remember what he's lost, what he's been through, who are we to break that. If he's happy now, it would be the first time in probably sixteen years, so who are we to take that away? Remembering how he was during his fifth year and after Sirius died do you really want to be the one to make him remember everything? Besides we still don't know what happened after Harry and You-Know-Who disappeared.'

'Exactly.' Snape snarled. 'We don't know what happened and we need to find out. If the Dark Lord is still alive we could be in for a world of trouble and Potter is the only one who knows.'

'If you had a choice Snape, if you could go back and erase your past would you do it?' Bill said challengingly.

'Yes. But what does that have to do with anything?'

'Harry's done that. His past, his pain, is gone and now you want to bring it all back to him.'

The others in the room were watching this byplay with interest; some agreeing with Snape and some with Bill.

'We need to know, Weasley and its Potter's responsibility to tell us no matter how much it hurts.'

Bill's eyes glinted angrily. 'You'd like to see that, wouldn't you, Snape. Even after all these years, after Harry freeing you from your Master, you still like to cause James Potter's son as much pain as possible.'

'Gentlemen, please.' Dumbledore interrupted calmly. 'It is a moot point now anyway. It's seems Harry will find out soon enough.'

'What? How?' Remus was looking between Dumbledore, Snape and Bill in confusion.

Albus held up a piece of parchment that had just been delivered by Fawkes. 'Apparently Miss Granger has walked out of Hogwarts.'

* * *

><p>Hermione hurried up the road to Hogsmeade and into the Three Broomsticks. Without even a wave to Madame Rosemerta she darted into the floo, tumbling out onto the dirty floor of the Leaky Cauldron.<p>

Jumping up she quickly cast a cleaning charm before pulling off her robes and disappearing out the door and into muggle London.

Her first task was to find and internet café and look up everything she could find about Jason McKnight. After giving the headmaster the clipping the evening before the memory of the face on it staring up at her had tormented her throughout that night and all the next day until eventually she couldn't wait any long and packed a small bag before sneaking from the castle.

As she sat down in from of the computer she thanked Merlin she was muggle-born. As a pureblood this task would have been next to impossible.

She put the name into the search engine and garnered hundreds and hundreds of hits. Picking the closest one she began scrolling through it.

Two hours later she was getting hungry but was no closer to finding out about the elusive Jason McKnight although the piercing green eyes staring back at her from the computer screen left her in no doubt that Jason McKnight was her missing friend. How he got to New York, let alone how he suddenly became a virtuoso of such a difficult musical discipline, left her incredibly confused.

She finally looked at a link from the Times newspaper that had more information about the young pianist's visit to London that they had originally published and it was then that Hermione saw he was staying at the exclusive Ritz Carlton hotel. With that in mind she logged off the computer and quickly paid for her time, thankful she still had some of the muggle money her parents had sent her.

Walking outside into the gathering dark she stole across the street and ran down the stairs to the tube station. Four stops and one change of train later and she came up onto the street and saw the majestic hotel about a hundred yards away. She walked slowly closer, stuffing her robe into her bag as she tried to work out how to go about this.

She watched as people walked in and out of the hotel, the doorman opening the door and tipping his hat. It seemed as if you just had to look as if you belonged. Hermione didn't want to chance it though and delved into the bottom of her bag for the one of the only things of Harry's that she had kept. The silvery material flowed through her fingers and she pulled it out. Ducking behind a red postbox she threw the cloak over her head and faded from view.

Creeping closer she was careful to keep her feet hidden as she crossed the road. Just as she reached the front steps a large black Mercedes pulled up, engorging a group of loud Scotsmen who laughed heartily with the doorman before tipping him with what Hermione could see was a significant amount. She waited as they all trooped through the door before darting in after them just as the doorman closed the door.

The lobby was quite crowded and Hermione had to be careful not to bump into anyone. She weaved in and out of the guests and snuck over to the reception desk, creeping behind it and watching over the shoulder of a short blond woman as she checked a young couple into the hotel.

Hermione shifted impatiently as she waited for the woman to move. Eventually, key's in hand she stepped away from the computer and pointed the couple towards the lifts. Hermione worked quickly, scrolling down the main menu to find Jason's booking but it was nowhere to be seen.

'Damn it.' She hissed. It must have been under another name. She realised she was going to have to sit in the lobby and wait until she saw him. She considered taking off the cloak but then they would probably have asked her to leave and if she sat down in a chair with it on there was always the chance that someone would sit on her without knowing.

Glancing over she noticed a small library come sitting room and saw that it was empty. She carefully made her way back out from behind the desk and across the marbled entrance before slipping quietly inside.

It really was a lovely room. Dark wood panelling and rich carpeting with comfy sofas and armchairs arranged around what would, in the winter time, be a roaring fire Shelves upon shelves of books lined the walls and in the corner, a small television was on with the volume on very low.

Hermione was captivated by the soft music filtering from the set and crept closer her eyes riveted to the dark haired teenager she was sure was her friend. She knelt in front of the screen, removing the cloak, and watched as he wound up with his version of the Rachmaninov he was so renowned for.

Hermione continued to stare unblinking as the audience burst into applause. She watched him take a drink from a glass of water before standing and bowing to the Royal Box. He then turned and bowed to the audience before standing tall and smiling.

'Harry.' Hermione gasped, reaching up to trace her finger down the edge of the smiling face that filled the screen. 'Oh god, Harry, please let it be you.'

Her eyes never left the screen as Jason continued to wave and smile but eventually the broadcast ended and Hermione sat back on her heels as tears streamed down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>'That lot were weird.' Jason snorted as he helped himself to some orange juice that was in the little fridge in the car.<p>

'Yes,' Nigel mused. 'I never realised your playing attracted such odd sorts.'

Jason laughed. 'Odd sorts? And you call me British.'

'You are British, you little brat.'

'Yeah, well, I carry an American Passport.' Jason challenged.

Nigel shifted slight in his seat. 'Yes, and you'll never know just how hard that was to obtain either.'

Jason just beamed at him and sipped his juice.

The ride back to the hotel was short and Jason was grateful when they finally staggered inside. He was exhausted but he knew Nigel would want him to eat something first.

'A snack in the Library then bed, I think.' Nigel said moments later, glancing into the still packed dining room. He knew if they ate in there Jason would never even get a mouthful with all the people coming up and wanting to shake his hand.

'Can I have a burger?' Jason asked, keeping his head down as they crossed the lobby. When they had arrived earlier in the day, Jason had been mobbed by people who recognised him instantly. His vibrant green eyes and lightning bolt scar were unmistakable and even though he had never played in the UK before, well, not that he could remember anyway, many, many people still seemed to know who he was.

'You go on in.' Nigel said, giving his shoulder a push. 'I'll arrange it with the Concierge.'

Jason nodded and continued his path, breathing a sigh of relief the minute he had closed the door behind him.

Suddenly he heard a gasp and spun around. 'Who's there?' he said nervously, looking from side to side.

'Sorry.' A tentative voice piped up from the corner and Jason turned further to see a girl about his age staring back at him, her eyes bright with tears. Jason relaxed further as she stepped forward.

'Harry.' She whispered, darting across the room to hug him tightly around the waist. 'God, Harry, I've missed you so much.'

Jason recoiled slightly, placing his hands on the girl's shoulder and pushing her gently away. 'Look you're obviously upset and everything, but I'm sorry, I have no idea who you are.'

The girl looked up at him hopefully. 'You don't recognise me?'

Jason shrugged. 'Should I?'

The girl burst into tears, her whole body was shaking and Jason had no idea what to do.

'Look.' He tried. 'Don't take it personally. I meet lots of people I don't remember.' He explained.

The girl, still crying softly, crossed the room and picked up her bag and some sort of blanket. 'I'm sorry, I must have been mistaken.' she murmured and headed for the door, her head bowed. She glanced back once more at Jason just as Nigel walked in, each of them knocking the other to the floor.

'Damn it.' Nigel swore as he got to his feet. The brown haired girl scrambled to her, as she tried stuffing back all of her belongings that had fallen out of her bag.

'Here.' Jason said handing her what looked to be a folded photograph that had fluttered to his feet.

She seemed to glance down at it before looking back at him, her brown eyes filled with pain. 'You keep it.' She whispered. 'They're all dead anyway.' And then she was gone leaving Jason looking after her, a heavy frown on his face.

'Who the hell was that?' Nigel asked quizzically.

'No idea. She seemed to think she knew me though.' Jason added.

'Really?' Nigel couldn't help the curiosity that filled his voice.

Jason nodded.

'What's the picture of?' The older man prompted.

Jason lifted his hand and carefully unfolded the photograph. There was the girl looking much younger and a red headed boy with freckles that Jason had never seen before. Both had their arms around another boy. A boy who looked up at him with a small smile and knowing eyes. A boy who was almost an exact copy of himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

Disclaimer – Isn't mine.

**Chapter 3 – Returning, remembering, reliving.**

'My god.' Jason breathed handing the photo to Nigel who stared at it in shock, barely noticing when Jason bolted from the room. It was several moment before his legs began working and he went after his charge.

'Wait, wait.' Jason was yelling as he ran after the fleeing girl but she seemed to suddenly disappear.

'Jase.' Nigel panted having finally caught up almost three hundred yards down the street.

Jason was babbling incoherently and Nigel quickly wrapped an arm around him and herded him gently back towards the hotel. The concierge looked at them in concern but Nigel just shook his head, wanting to get Jason back to his room as quickly as possible.

Finally he got him inside and gently pushed him down on the bed before getting him a glass of water and a couple of the calming pills he took when he occasionally got nervous before a performance.

Jason swallowed them dutifully and closed his eyes as they slowly began to work. Eventually he looked up. 'I want to go home.' He whispered. 'Now, tonight, please.' He begged.

Nigel looked down at him, seeing the lost little boy for the first time and could do nothing but nod as he picked up the phone and called downstairs.

'Hello, yes this is Mr Carney. Mr McKnight and myself will be checking out immediately. Can you please arrange for a car to the airport and also book us on the first available flight back to New York no matter what the airline.' He paused for several moments before saying thank you and hanging up.

'Come on, kiddo. Let's get you packed.' He said gently. Jason just nodded and without speaking pulled out his small suitcase and packed the few clothes that had brought with them. Nigel couldn't help but notice the young man's shaking hands and pasty skin but he didn't know what more to do than what he was doing.

Twenty minutes later they were on their way to the airport and three hours after that, on a British Airways flight back to New York.

Jason hadn't spoken a word, not even stopping to sign autographs for the few people that managed to recognise him between the car and the VIP lounge. Nigel continued to glance at him in concern every so often but when the young man would catch him looking he would just shake his head and give him a wan smile.

* * *

><p>After their return Nigel tried for days to get Jason to talk about what had happened; what had frightened him so much he had wanted to leave England so quickly, but the young man remained mute.<p>

He played his concert in Boston and another in Houston, both phenomenal successes as Jason seemed to play with an almost desperate fervour that hadn't been there before.

Weeks turned into months and finally Jason opened up. He had just finished playing a concert in Berlin and they were heading back to the airport from where he would fly onto Zurich. His concerts were sold out months in advance and his booking dates stretched into the next two years. He had flat out refused another concert in London and Nigel flat out refused to drop the subject until he was told why.

'I need a reason, Jason. This abnormal fear you have cannot be allowed to rule your life. Why won't you return to London?'

Jason leant his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. 'They know me.' He whispered finally. 'The real me. I don't want to know and I'm scared that if I go back they will make me remember. I don't want to remember.'

'Why don't you want to remember? How do you know it wasn't good?'

Jason opened his eyes, the green bright with tears. 'Because of her. Her voice, her eyes, she had seen such sadness and pain. I know it has something to do with me and I know it wasn't good.'

'Maybe she was sad because she lost you.' Nigel offered.

Jason shook his head. 'No. I don't know much but I know that look; the look of someone who has been through too much, someone who has lost everything and who is almost beyond caring.'

Jason had closed his eyes again as Nigel stared at him. He had never heard the young man sound so tired and weary before.

'Alright.' He said softly. 'You don't have to do London.' But Jason had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>'Do you think it will work, Albus?' Minerva asked tentatively.<p>

'I honestly don't know, Minerva.' The elderly wizard sighed. 'But I can't think of anything else. I have had several people approach him with offers but his manager always says no to anything in London. We just need to get him here. Talk to him, see if something triggers his memory.'

'Have you heard anything from Miss Granger? Has she said anything since her return from London?'

Dumbledore poured them both another cup of tea. 'No, not a thing. Tonks has visited her almost daily but according to her parents she barely even leaves her room. There are posters of the Jason McKnight all over it and she watches muggle videos of him over and over all day long.'

'Her parents must be beside themselves.' Minerva noted tearfully.

Albus nodded. 'I don't think they realised, or anyone realised, just how strong the bond between Harry and Mr Weasley and Miss Granger really was. We need to find out if this Jason McKnight really is Harry for Miss Granger's sake if nothing else. I've asked him to come for a few days under the guise of playing for the students. The ghosts and the elves have been asked to stay out of sight, the castle herself including the portraits have been told not to move and the students will be informed regarding muggle clothes and what not to say etc on the Hogwarts Express.'

McGonagall nodded towards the letter on the desk. It was enclosed in a simple muggle envelope together with the correct postage on it. It was addressed to Mr Jason McKnight c/- Nigel Carney Management, West 68th Street, New York, New York

Dumbledore picked it up and snapped his fingers, smiling as McGonagall jumped when the house elf suddenly appeared. 'You'd think after eighty years you'd be used to them popping in and out.' He said lightly, his eyes twinkling.

'Hush you.' She scolded but she too was smiling.

Dumbledore snorted and handed the elf the letter. 'Make sure this gets to a muggle post office please, Fibby.'

'Fibby will do that right away, Professor Dumbledore Sir.' The little elf squeaked before disappearing with a crack.

'There goes our last hope.'

* * *

><p>Nigel stepped into his office and groaned at the piles of paperwork on his desk. He could hear Jason playing like a demon in the studio below as they began laying down the tracks for his latest CD.<p>

They had arrived back two days before from a successful tour of Australia and Nigel knew it would only get busier from here.

He sat down behind the desk and began opening the letters. Offers for concerts from all over the globe, requests for interviews, photo shoots and sponsorships. Nigel sorted them all into piles. Ones he would show Jason, ones he wouldn't show Jason and ones that landed immediately in the bin.

He heard Jason stop for a moment as the producer played back the last track. He heard Jason stop it part way through and had no trouble picturing the young man diligently listening to every single bar before picking it to pieces and doing it all over again.

The man who had produced Jason's first CD had almost left in tears but then they had found Devin Watson, a tall dark skinned man who had been born and raised in Georgia before attending Julliard. Technically he was a brilliant pianist but he just didn't have the fire, the intuition that Jason had. They had played several duets on the previous CDs as Jason had insisted but Devin said he had found his true calling in arrangements and producing. Ever since Jason's second CD had been released Devin had been inundated with clients but Jason always came first.

The two were like peas in a pod. Both were perfectionists, willing working until all hours of the morning until everything was right. Devin was also the only other person who knew the truth about Jason's past, or rather, the ack of it.

Nigel heard Jason start up again and smiled as the Rachmaninov filtered up through the floor. Jason just adored that piece and worked for hours on making it his own. Nigel smiled and sat back once more, reaching for the last letter in the pile.

It was a simple envelope, postmarked in Scotland with a return address of Garthows School, C/- Hogsmeade Village Post Office.

He slit the letter open and pulled out the stiff paper reading the elegant scripted writing with difficulty. He re-read it through several times before smiling. This might be just what Jason needed.

* * *

><p>'So tell me again where in the hell it is we are going.' Jason sighed as he sat back in his seat.<p>

'Language.' Nigel scolded.

Jason rolled his eyes but obligingly curbed his tongue. 'Sorry, where is it we are going?'

'On holiday, sort of.' Nigel added. 'I thought you could use a short break and you have nothing booked for the next week or so, the invitation was there and I thought you might enjoy it.'

'But a school, are you crazy. I had enough of those before.'

'Did you?' Nigel gave him a pointed look before his expression softened. 'Look Jase, I just thought you might like to meet some people of your own age. You work too hard and you never get to just relax and be a kid, I just thought this would be good for you. Besides it's a boarding school for gifted and talented children in the middle of nowhere, London is hundreds of miles away, most of them have probably never even heard of you. You can just relax and be yourself.'

Jason shifted nervously in his seat. 'What if they don't like myself?' he asked hesitantly. 'I mean, I'm not exactly normal.'

Nigel laughed and reached over to squeeze the young man's shoulder. 'Then that's their loss isn't it. Besides, it's only for a few days. They've got a piano and everything for you. They are trying to institute a music curriculum into their stream and they are hoping if the students hear you play then that may start them all off; that they will fall in love with the music like you did.'

Jason sighed, knowing he had lost this argument right then and there. He loved music, it was a passion greater than he could ever have imagined and he spent as many days as he could spare each month visiting schools in and around New York trying to spread his love, trying to help other kids find out just how beautiful it really was.

'Alright, I'll try my best.'

Nigel smiled. 'That's my boy.' He said cheerfully and Jason snorted softly and shook his head. The older man was incorrigible.

* * *

><p>Hermione removed the tape from the machine and put in another, pressing play before lying back on her bed once more. Her heart clenched painfully, as it had the thousands of other times she had watched what she knew deep down was her friend stride out onto the stage and sit at the large grand piano. It was the tape from the Gala Performance over three months before and Hermione had watched it so many times it jumped and cracked slightly but there was no mistaking those green eyes or that hair.<p>

Hermione didn't even move when Tonks apparated directly into her room as the Auror had done every few days since she had left Hogwarts. This time however, instead of sitting down on the bed next to Hermione, she walked straight to her closet and hauled out a bag and began throwing clothes into it.

'Tonks, what are you doing?' Hermione said listlessly.

The pink haired witch turned to the younger woman. 'Packing.' She said simply as if it should have been obvious.

'Yes, what for?'

'For Hogwarts, silly. It's the first of September.'

'Er, Tonks. I graduated last year. I don't have to go back to Hogwarts. Thankfully.' She added under her breath.

'Oh Hermione, trust me, this is one Sorting Feast you won't want to miss.'

'And why would that be?' Hermione said sarcastically.

Tonks stopped packing for a moment and grinned at her. 'Just trust me. You're going if I have to stupefy you myself.'

'But why?' Hermione stammered.

Tonks shrugged. 'I can't tell you. I just got told to bring you; kicking and screaming if necessary.' She added pointedly.

Hermione sighed and stood up. 'Fine. I'm coming.'

* * *

><p>They flew into Heathrow and out again on a flight to Edinburgh within the hour. Jason became more nervous again as the flight touched down but the warm friendly smile from the brown haired man who was waiting for them soothed his nerves.<p>

'Hello, Mr McKnight, Mr Carney, thank you both for coming. My name is Remus Lupin.' He said genially, holding out his hand. Jason raised an eyebrow at the name and the man chuckled. 'Yes, my parents hated me.'

Jason laughed and took the offered hand. 'Nice to meet you.' He said politely.

Remus smiled again and shook Nigel's hand before either man could see his hands shaking.

He showed them out of the airport and towards a blue sedan that was parked in the car park.

'It should only take a few hours to reach the school. We should make it just in time for dinner.' Remus explained as he stowed their bags in the boot and they all climbed in.

'So tell me about the school?' Jason requested as they pulled out and made their way onto the motorway heading north.

Remus spent an hour telling Jason and Nigel the story that Dumbledore, Snape and Minerva had come up with, and by the end of it Jason had actually fallen asleep, his head resting on Nigel's shoulder.

Nigel saw Remus looking fondly at the young man in the rear vision mirror and smiled. 'He's been working pretty hard and he was quite nervous about coming here.' He said softly

'Really, why?' Remus asked hesitantly.

'Oh, well, you know, he hasn't had that much contact with kids his own age. Child prodigy and all that.' Nigel added quickly and Remus nodded in agreement.

'That would have been hard for him.'

'It has been.' Nigel looked down at his charge once again. 'It certainly has been.'

The following time passed quickly and they soon pulled up next to a sign saying Hogsmeade.

'Jase, Jase, wake up, we're almost there.'

Jason blinked several times before sitting upright and glancing out the window into the darkness. 'Where is the school?' he asked, climbing out of the car.

Remus chuckled at the look on the two men's faces as a horse drawn carriage pulled up beside them. 'The school is a little bit further on but there are no cars allowed in the village. Safer for the students you see.' Jason and Nigel just nodded as if that made sense and climbed in as the driver of the carriage transferred their bags from the car.

Most of the village was lit up as they passed and Jason giggled at the names on some of the stores. Zonko's joke shop had him in hysterics and they only abated as they finally turned up the road to the castle.

'This is a school?' Jason breathed.

Remus smiled. 'It is quite a special school.' He agreed.

Jason just stared as the castle came into full view; lights pouring from every window illuminating the stonework and the ground around it. 'God, I wish I had gone to a school like this.' Jason said wistfully. The comment sending their escort into a small coughing fit.

'Are you alright?' Nigel asked in concern.

Remus waved them away. 'Just as bit of dust.' He gasped. Jason and Nigel exchanged glances but, as the other man seemed to be alright a few moments later, they said nothing more.

Minutes later they pulled up in front of the castle and Remus got out, gesturing for them to follow.

'The students will have already been seated and be expecting you. They all arrived several hours earlier this year in preparation. They are looking forward to hearing you play.'

Jason just grinned, happy that he was going to be playing soon.

'They have set the piano up at the top of the hall. Headmaster Dumbledore will introduce you and then feel free to play whatever you wish.'

'Thank you, Mr Lupin.' Jason said as they walked through the corridors. He could hear the soft rumble of students as they finally walked into what looked to be a study of some sort. Through the open door he could hear what he assumed to be the Headmaster addressing the students and he could see the piano sitting there waiting for him.

'And now students, I know you have been waiting most eagerly to hear young Jason McKnight play for us so without further ado, I ask you to welcome him warmly.'

The students clapped and cheered as Nigel pushed him out into the large hall. Jason got a glimpse of several hundred students and a number of rather odd looking teachers before the piano called to him and he moved to sit before it.

He lifted his hands and waited for the students to settle and began to play. He let the notes wash over him, building bar by bar. He didn't notice the students or the teachers or even Nigel as the older man moved further into the hall. The music filtered through the hall entrancing student and teacher alike. Many, particularly the older ones and the teachers were crying openly as Jason moved through piece after piece.

Nigel noticed it first. Jason slipped several times. Faltering on sections he had never had a problem with before. He tried to get closer but was stayed by a hand on his arm. He watched, his heart in his throat, as Jason almost stopped several times. Jason continued into his piece, the Rachmaninov, and Nigel could see that although his eyes were clench tightly closed, tears were pouring down his cheeks.

Suddenly, in the middle of the piece Jason just stopped. His head was bowed as his chest heaved and his breath came in gasps.

'Jason.' Nigel whispered, struggling against the arms that held him.

Jason looked up, catching the eyes of the headmaster and the other staff members. 'No.' he breathed. 'Please no.'

'Harry.' Dumbledore began, standing from his place at the head table.

'No!' Jason screamed before bolting from the hall.

* * *

><p>Hermione had watched from the far corner of the hall as Jason McKnight had walked in from the room and sat down at the piano. It was almost surreal as the young man glanced around the hall with no expression of recognition whatsoever.<p>

She watched him play. Felt his magic flow through her as he played and noticed only moments after Nigel as the young man faltered. She had heard him play hundreds of times over the last months and she could tell almost instantly something was wrong.

She felt his anguish as he missed entire sections and it took her only moments to realise that it was his memories returning. The innate magic of the castle mixing with his own and unblocking all that he had buried.

She heard Tonks gasp from beside her as Jason stopped altogether halfway through what she knew was his signature piece. She watched him raise his bloodshot eyes, tears still pouring down his cheeks as his eyes caught Dumbledore's.

'No.' he had whispered. 'Please no.' There had been so much pleading in those three simple words. She had watched Dumbledore rise from his chair and say the name the young man hadn't heard in over two years and she had watched him scream before bolting from the hall.

* * *

><p>Jason knelt on the grass outside the main entrance of the castle. The agony that was currently ripping through his chest made him feel like he was being torn in two. The memories had all returned. All of them. His childhood. Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione. The final battle and Voldemort. All of it. All at once, and Jason felt like his chest would burst with the pain he felt.<p>

His sobs echoed over the ground and he screamed loudly as more memories assaulted him. He rocked back on his heels, his head clutched in his hands. He didn't notice the soft footsteps walk towards him or the smaller figure that knelt at his side.

'Harry, I'm so sorry.' The voice whispered and Jason looked up.

'Hermione.' He breathed and he lunged for her, clinging desperately to his friend as he cried.

Hermione held him tightly, tears streaming down her cheeks also, neither noticing as Nigel and most of the staff and Order members joined them.

Eventually Jason quieted and Hermione helped him to stand as Nigel came forward and wrapped an arm around Jason's shoulders. 'Kiddo?' he asked softly.

Jason glanced up and Nigel almost recoiled at the pain in the young man's eyes. 'Get me out of here.' Jason pleaded. 'Please Nigel, get me out of here.'

Nigel glanced around at the people watching, recognising the four strangers who had been waiting in London all those months ago together with the bushy haired girl who had been at the hotel when they had returned. A girl that Jason was still clinging to quite desperately.

'First thing in the morning.' He promised. 'I don't have any way to get us out of here earlier than that.' Jason nodded and allowed Hermione to guide both him and Nigel up the stairs back towards the castle.

'Come on, you can both stay in my room. I'll make sure no one bothers you.' She said firmly.

'Harry.' The headmaster began again but Jason just shook his head, raising angry green eyes that pierced deep into the elderly wizard's heart.

'I hate you.' He whispered harshly before they quickly disappeared through the doors of the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – Isn't mine

**Chapter 4 – My Life**

Nigel was more afraid than he had ever been in his life; afraid for his surrogate son that was. He helped the young girl, Hermione she had said her name was, remove Jason's shoes and outer clothing before pushing him gently into a bed. Jason was eerily calm, as if having taken a few too many of his pills, but the sight that had him the most concerned was Jason's normally vibrant green eyes, dull and staring.

'Jase.' Nigel said softly as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Jason's eyes flicked to him.

'Why?' he whispered. 'Why did they make me remember? I was so happy.'

Nigel could do nothing but lean down and gather the now sobbing figure in his arms. 'I don't know, Jase. I sorry I made you come. This is all my fault. I don't know what I was thinking.'

'I just want to go home.'

Nigel hugged him tightly. 'First thing tomorrow, I promise. If I have to carry you all the way to Edinburgh, I promise you won't stay a moment longer then you have to. Go to sleep now, try and get some rest.'

'Harry?' Hermione spoke up from Nigel's left shoulder, holding out a very familiar blue filled vial.

Jason took one look at it and shook his head violently. 'No. No potions, no magic and most definitely, no Harry Potter.' He whispered, pulling out of Nigel's arms and rolling over onto his side with his back to them. He had closed his eyes and tried to pretend he was asleep but they could see his shoulders shaking and knew it wasn't true.

Eventually Nigel stood up and took Hermione's arm, guiding her quite roughly from the room and into the sitting room, closing the door behind him.

'Talk now. What the hell is going on? What did he mean about potions and magic and who in the hell is Harry Potter?'

Hermione sighed and gestured for the man to sit down. 'It's quite a long story but to answer you main question, Jason is Harry Potter and he's a wizard.'

Nigel had just looked at her sceptically until she had drawn her wand and conjured some tea and crumpets. 'Garthows is not a school for gifted children. It a school for witches and wizards called Hogwarts and it's where Harry Potter learnt everything he knew.'

'Hogwarts?' Nigel was still looking extremely unconvinced and Hermione decided to start from the beginning. She told him about Voldemort, about Harry's parents and his growing up with the Dursleys. About Hogwarts and all that had happened during the first five years. When she came to the final battle that day at Hogsmeade she faltered, tears once again pricking at her eyes as she told of all the friends they had lost and about how Harry and the Dark Lord had vanished in a blinding flash of light never to be heard from again.

'My parents sent me the clipping about Jason's concert in London, that's why I had to come and see him. I had to know if it was him. That hope was all I had left.' She whispered.

Nigel just continued to sit there in stunned disbelief. When Jason had said he didn't think his past was very good, Nigel had though he might have meant an abusive father or something similar, not an entirely different world in which he was a central figure in a war that had been going on for over thirty years. It was just too much to comprehend.

'The letter. The one Professor Dumbledore sent do you still have it?' Hermione said suddenly.

Nigel looked at her curiously. 'Yes, why?'

She shrugged. 'Something you said, about not knowing what you were thinking. I need to check something.'

Nigel raised an eyebrow but dutifully went to retrieve the letter from his briefcase that had somehow found its way to Hermione's room sometime between them arriving with Harry and coming back out of the bedroom. Knowing what he did now, Nigel didn't even question it but just brought the briefcase back over and set it down on the table before opening it. He drew out the letter and handed it to the young woman who didn't even open it but pointed her wand at it and murmured softly watching as it glowed before swearing colourfully.

'That sneaky, conniving, scheming bastard.' She scowled.

'Excuse me?'

'Dumbledore.' She spat. 'He used a compelling charm on you.'

'I reiterate. Excuse me?'

Hermione blushed. 'Sorry. He charmed the paper so that when you read it you would want to come.'

Nigel's eyes narrowed. 'That bastard.' He agreed.

'I knew he wanted to make Harry try and remember but I didn't think he would go this far.'

'Why did he want him to remember so badly?'

Hermione shrugged again. 'I don't know. But I do know he will try his best to keep Harry here.'

'You're going to have to stop calling him that.' Nigel said pointedly as he reached for his mobile phone.

'Pardon?'

'Harry. If you're coming with us, and looking at the way Jason was clinging to you I imagine you will be, you are going to have to stop calling him Harry.' He said sternly, pressing several buttons on his phone. 'Blasted thing won't even turn on.' He scowled.

'It won't here. Electricity won't work in such a magical environment. That's why you had to leave the car up before the village'

'Blast. I need to make arrangements to get us out of here.'

Hermione grinned wickedly and levitated her bag over from the sideboard before delving into it and bringing out a pink mobile phone. 'My parents gave me this after the battle and Professor Flitwick, the charms teacher, helped me charm it so that it would work at Hogwarts. They were worried about me and wanted to talk to me more regularly. I have barely used it since the beginning of seventh year but I keep it charged all the same.'

Nigel's eyes lit up. 'You, my dear, are a gem.' He crowed taking the offered phone. 'Now, we need a map. I need to know exactly where the electricity stops and the magic starts.'

Hermione leapt to her feet. 'I'll be right back.' she said, pulling a silver cloak from her bag and literally disappearing into thin air. Nigel gaped at the spot she had been and only the opening and closing of the door into the corridor made him realise she had left. The man shook his head.

'I need a drink; a big one.' He breathed before pulling out his address book and placing the first of what would be several calls.

Ten minutes later Hermione returned and quickly placed a rather odd looking atlas in front of him. She tapped the cover with her wand and said 'Hogsmeade.'

The book opened and several pages flicked past, startling Nigel. Soon they stopped and a glowing spot hovered just above the village of Hogsmeade on the map.

'Okay, where does the magic start?'

'Here.' Hermione pointed to the edge of the village fairly much in the same area where they had left the car.

Nigel looked at the surrounding area and just to the left of it there was what looked to be a large field. The map was very accurate, even showing the buildings in the village so Nigel guess the field should be about right too. 'How long will it take to walk from here to this field?'

Hermione looked down. 'About twenty minutes, I'd expect.'

'Right.' Nigel picked up the phone and made one last call, finishing with 'seven o'clock then. Thanks Charles, we'll see you tomorrow.' Before hanging up and handing Hermione back the phone.

'We'd better get some sleep then. We'll have to try and leave here by half past six.'

Hermione nodded and glanced at the closed bedroom door but Nigel had already got up and walked towards it. 'You take the couch and I'll crash in with Jase.'

Hermione wanted to protest but she knew that at the moment the older man could help her friend more than she could and only nodded and smiled as the door closed once again.

* * *

><p>Jason woke abruptly, bolting upright in the bed as his heart pounded and his head spun. It took him several minutes to remember where he was. 'Oh god.' He whimpered as he leant forward and buried his head in his hands.<p>

'Jase.' Nigel's soothing voice calmed him slightly as he felt the older man rubbing his back.

'I don't want to remember, Nigel. I don't. Please.'

Nigel looked down into those pleading eyes and nodded, quickly helping him into his shoes and his jacket. 'Come on.' He whispered, knowing there was only one thing that could make Jason forget everything else. They crept quietly through the sitting room, where Hermione was still sleeping and out into the corridor. Nigel knew they were only a single flight of stairs up from the large hall Jason had played in last night and he guessed correctly that the piano was still there waiting for him. Dawn was just breaking and Nigel figured it must be about half past five as they silently made their way up the centre aisle.

Jason sat down at the piano staring at the keys for several minutes before looking back up at Nigel. 'I don't know….' He trailed off.

Nigel smiled coming around behind him and lifting his hands and placing them gently on the keys. 'You know Jason.' He said softly. 'It's a part of you. Just close your eyes and open you heart and it will come.'

And come it did.

It was tentative a first but minutes later the music emanating from the piano and from the figure swaying before it was unbelievable and Nigel now knew it was the magic inside the young man that was helping him.

He listened entranced as Jason continued to play. The music was haunting, chilling almost, and like nothing he had ever heard before. It was no one else's work. It wasn't an arrangement of other's put together and changed slightly.

No. This was pure Jason and it brought tears to Nigel's eyes.

He didn't even notice as the hall began to fill behind him, his eyes, ears and heart were riveted to the figure in front of him. Eventually he felt a small hand take his arm. 'We should be going.' Hermione said softly.

Nigel glanced over at her, the spell broken but he could see too that she had been crying. 'I have all of our things.' She added and Nigel nodded and smiled before walking slowly around the piano and placing both hands on Jason's shoulders. He bent down to whisper in the young man's ear. Jason stopped playing immediately, leaving those in the hall listening with a feeling of loss.

None of them knew what Nigel said but Jason stood up and hugged the older man tightly before going over and doing the same to Hermione.

'Let's go.' He whispered and the three swept through the onlookers and left the hall without a backward glance.

* * *

><p>They could hear numerous sets of footsteps following them but they walked resolutely on.<p>

Nigel felt Jason flinch as they heard Dumbledore call for Harry but still they kept walking and only stopped as they reached the outskirts of Hogsmeade village.

'Harry, please.' Dumbledore said again as he, Minerva, Snape, Remus and several other members of the Order including the Weasleys, Kingsley and Tonks.

'Harry.' Dumbledore said again and Jason spun where he stood, unable to take it anymore.

'Don't.' he screamed. 'Don't call me that. There was no Harry Potter. There was just the Boy-Who-Lived and he died that day in September over two years ago. Why couldn't you have left him there? I didn't want this. I didn't want any of it.'

'We needed to know, Potter.' Snape spat. 'We needed to be sure the Dark Lord was dead. If you were alive then he could be too.'

Jason's eyes flashed in anger, the first real emotion Nigel had seen in them since the night before, and he shrugged out Nigel and Hermione's arms and stormed the eight feet to where the potions master was standing.

'You know he's dead. Better than anyone.' He yelled and quicker than anyone could blink, Jason had grabbed Snape's left arm and ripped the sleeve to the elbow exposing a blank forearm for all to see. 'You've known since the moment I killed him and yet you still did this. One last time to ruin the life of James Potter's son. One last time to cause the child of your childhood enemy pain and I bet you took it with two hands and held on tight.' Snape looked away, refusing to meet the accusing green eyes. Jason dropped the potions master's arm now but was still screaming in his face. 'I was happy, you bastard. I was happier than I had ever been in my whole life and you fucking ruined it.' Snape was still sneering at him and Jason lost it, rearing back and punching the potions master square on the nose causing the older wizard to stumble back several steps before falling on his arse, blood pouring down his chin.

Jason felt Nigel and Hermione come and take his arms and he levelled one last glare at the man. 'I hope you die a lonely, miserable death you bastard because you deserve nothing else.' He hissed before he allowed himself to be led away.

'Harry, what are you going to do?' Albus called after him. 'You can't walk all the way to Edinburgh.'

It was Nigel that turned back as he kept Jason sheltered tightly in his arms. 'That is none of your concern.' He said bluntly and just then in the distance came the roar of a motor.

'What in Merlin's name is that?' Arthur Weasley breathed as an enormous helicopter flew into sight over the trees and circled several times in preparation to land.

'EXPELLIARMUS.' Hermione yelled and Dumbledore's wand sailed through the air towards her before he could finish the stupefying spell.

'Miss Granger.' McGonagall admonished loudly over the sound of the helicopter settling on the grass.

Hermione just ignored her instead turning to Nigel. 'Take him.' She gestured to Jason who was trembling violently. 'Get him inside. I'll be right behind you.'

Nigel nodded and half carried Jason to the helicopter and propelled him inside as Hermione turned back to the headmaster.

'Leave him alone. You've done enough. He's done enough.'

'Miss Granger, you don't understand.' Dumbledore began but Hermione cut him off.

'Yes, I do. It's you all that don't. Harry Potter is dead. He never wanted to come back and it was wrong of us to make him try.'

'But we need him.'

'No, you don't. Not anymore. You know Voldemort is dead. Although Snape could have told you that two years ago.' She added, glaring at the potions master who was holding his bloody nose. 'Just leave him alone or I will cause you so much trouble you'll wish Voldemort was back because he would have been easier to deal with.' Hermione fumed, raising her hands and snapping both hers and the headmaster's wands before throwing the pieces away and spinning on her heel and sprinting for the helicopter.

Dumbledore and the members of the Order watched in silence as the helicopter and its precious cargo lifted off the ground and swooped away over the trees.

Eventually there were just the sounds of the trees rustling and the birds singing until Dumbledore walked over to Snape and lifted his arm pulling back the ripped sleeve. He looked up at the taller man, his blue eyes filled with sorrow.

'Revenge, Severus? Is that what this was about?'

Snape yanked back his arm and dropped his eyes.

'I'm incredibly disappointed in you.' Dumbledore added quietly before turning and heading back down the road towards the school.

* * *

><p><em>One year later<em>

Jason barely heard the audience as he moved into what had become his signature. A song he had written himself that had sold more than a billion copies worldwide. It was entitled, My Life.

It began lightly, Jason's fingers skipping over the keys before with a sudden break it plunged into a haunting melody. The orchestra behind him lifted and the music grew stronger. Intermingled between the chilling sections were little riffs of harmony as if breaks of light in the darkness that had been Jason's life before. The music turned colder, darker, and Jason's hands flew from one end of the instrument to the other. The music had the audience almost shivering as they sat entranced at the dark haired figure that was playing with an almost violent passion. The orchestra continued to build once again and there were thoughts of death and destruction that flickered through many a head. Suddenly it stopped and even though the music had been so cold, the loss of it was worse. And then Jason began again, softly this time, lightly even, as if searching for something. He continued to build the sections together and the melody grew warmer until together with the orchestra he brought it home.

Before he had even finished the final note the audience was on its feet, the thunderous applause warming Jason's heart and bringing a sparkle to his eyes.

He stood up and moved around the piano to face them, bowing low as the applause grew even louder.

He raised his arm and gestured to the orchestra and the conductor who also bowed before his eyes caught his family waiting in the wings. Nigel was clapping loudly, his eyes bright with tears as Hermione practically jumped up and down on the spot, hands going madly and tears trickling down her face. In the reflection from the stage lights he could just see the sparkle of the diamond ring on her left hand. He raised his hand and blew her a kiss before turning forward and bowing once more.

Yes, he had finally moved forward. With the help of Nigel and Hermione he had been able to push the past behind him and leave it there. In two days he and Hermione would be married and he could finally look towards the future.

Eventually he walked off the stage and into two sets of loving arms never even noticing the twinkling blue eyes that were also wet with tears, watching him for several moments longer before vanishing into thin air.


End file.
